Photograph
by AeryonSun
Summary: AU. After the students, inculding star pupil Ryo, fail to comprehend an assignment during the course of their Adult Photography Class the Professor has them redo it. Ryo finds an intriging model in Dee and thus the story begans. DeexRyo
1. Model

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all merchandise related thereof.

* * *

Ryo stepped through the doors of the small coffee house slowly. It belonged to a chain of coffee houses so the comfy intimate feel was long lost, but being a coffee house it still grew a specific crowd. Business men and women and eclectic students from the nearby community college. It had become a habit of his to go to this place after he heard about it around campus. So every day once his photography class was over he would come and order a coffee and read or go over the specifics of an assignment. Though not the youngest person in his class he was hardly straight out of high school. In fact Ryo worked at a lucrative accounting firm. He had graduated from college many years ago.

When Ryo had seen the advertisement of an adult summer class in photography offered by the local community college in the paper he jumped at the chance to take it. He had always had a passion for photography, in fact, it was a hobby of his on his free time though he had never taken courses in the study of it. His superior was so thrilled that when the work-a-holic Ryo had requested the use of his vacation time he had even offered to grant him more time if needed, just to get Ryo out of the office. Ryo had been touched by his generosity and his caring.

As Ryo reached the counter he smiled at the handsome man working behind it and was graced with a familiar hello and a nod in return. The man, who had enthusiastically introduced himself as Dee the second day Ryo had entered the shop, was tall and lean and he had an air of warmth and happiness that surrounded him. He had messily cut, yet complimentary dark hair that reminded Ryo of rich, expensive imported chocolate and vibrant emerald eyes. He wouldn't go as far as calling Dee his friend, but the word acquaintance he was more than comfortable with.

Dee leaned over the counter and asked, " The same as always?"

Ryo liked a particular Brazilian blend. Stronger and thicker than most coffees not too many people could handle it, none the less, it suited Ryo just fine. However, after two weeks of being filled with great knowledge and having wonderful fun Ryo was met with his first disappointment and he wanted something that he could casually sip while stirring in his malaise.

Ryo shook his head, " No...how about one of those cold coffees with the whip cream and caramel."

Dee looked at Ryo worriedly for a while, but then in his lighthearted voice answered, "Alright!"

Ryo walked over to his usual table by the window and waited to hear his name. He took out his last assignment and with a sigh looked at the score. 75 percent. It wasn't the worst in the class, but it was the worst for him. The assignment seemed simple enough, they were to find someone and take a picture of them, a portrait. They had worked on still life and landscape and the class had all taken to those assignments with ease. However, the entire class had failed the portrait instruction, in fact no one made over a 85 percent. Ryo looked at his picture with a sigh, he had asked a woman in his apartment complex if he could take a picture of her daughter. The woman, whom Ryo had spoken with many a time before, was thrilled that he had chosen her four year old little girl having seen the wonder of his other photographs. He still didn't quite understand his professor's disappointment, the picture was well done with the right lighting and her smile was bright and true. With yet another sigh Ryo tucked the portrait away, never the less the mother would receive the picture, just as he had promised her.

Dee walked over to Ryo's table holding the plastic cup full of the iced caramel coffee. He took the opposite seat and just looked at the other. Dee had always found the older Ryo attractive, but his features were heightened in this current sullen state. Even with the slight frown the lines on the smooth face were captivating. The sculpted nose that lay beneath shining brown eyes and sat above graceful lips, the entire face framed by a fall of dusty blond hair. Dee stared at the quiet man before whispering.

" Is it really that bad?"

Ryo finally looked at his companion and smiled weakly, " Here," he reached down and fished out the photograph and handed it over to Dee.

Dee took the photo within his long fingers. He looked down at the toddler and with a smile declared, " Cute kid."

" Yeah, now look at the sticky note on the back," Ryo scowled as he took a sip from his coffee.

Dee flipped the page over, " Ouch," he said with a gentle chuckle.

Ryo frowned, " It's not funny."

Dee leaned back with a charming smile, " Let me guess. Teacher's pet Ryo has never had a grade lower than a 'B'? Not sure how to act when you are among the average."

Ryo pursed his lips at Dee's mocking tone, " I am not the 'Teacher's Pet'! I just...well..." Ryo looked at the table for a minute, " Lower than an 'A' is closer to the truth," Dee raised an eyebrow, but wasn't really amazed. He figured Ryo was the honor roll type. He leaned forward as Ryo continued, " Anyway, our professor is having us do the assignment again," At the end of his sentence Ryo looked up.

Dee had turned towards the window, his gaze detached. He was listening to Ryo just not looking at him and his profile was as thoughtful as it was beautiful. Ryo remembered his professor's words and suddenly it all made since. He had said there was a difference between taking a photo for the family scrapbook and taking one in the name of art. Ryo stared at Dee's face with a renewed sense of awe. The sunlight washed over his countenance gently, softening the contours and adding a feeling of nobility within the illuminated aura. The light glittered within the depths of the emerald eyes, lightening the color to a bright jade that shone like a polished jewel.

Before he could contemplate what he was doing Ryo had pulled his camera from his tote slowly, he was even holding his breath, and his fingers were actually trembling as he brought the object to his face. Dee's eyes scanned over and after widening a bit at the sight of the camera pointed in his direction, turned his gaze back to the window and listened to the click click whirl of the camera. Ryo let out his breath and with a sheepish smile whispered:

" I should have asked your permission..."

Dee turned his head and looked at Ryo with a warm smile, " I knew what your intentions were. I could have said stop. As it is I don't mind," standing he began to walk from Ryo and over his shoulder called back, " Good luck with that, bring it back so I can see it 'k."

Ryo nodded and whispered, " 'K," but he was sure Dee didn't hear it.

* * *

The class had all turned in their assignments, eager for their professor to walk in and take a look at their second attempt at portraits. Ryo was particularly anxious, proud of his work. Dee had never looked more handsome.

Their professor finally stepped into the small classroom and the students became silent. Professor Berkely Rose was well known and respected within the community, his family name having a hand in everything from law enforcement to politics. He had gained a reputation in his own right through his photography. Berkely Rose's works could be seen in countless galleries and in national magazines. His passion for photography was deep yet not as deep as his desire to teach. The thought of turning others on to the world of photography was nothing sort of an adrenaline rush. As far as he was concerned there couldn't be enough photographers.

Rose was always polished, wearing pressed slacks and a crisp white dress shirt with a solid color tie and tailored vest. His posture was superb and he held his students to a high standard. He ran his course efficiently and had told all of them on the first day that his critiques were to guide them and help them learn. Nothing he said was personal or meant to attack ones self esteem and it was because of this that the critiques were given during class in front of everyone.

Professor Rose sat with a heavy sigh and began to look through his pupils portraits. The room was still and silent as they watched him glance over their work. His eyebrows would raise now and again and once he came across a picture that made him shake his head slightly. Then quickly he stood and holding up a photograph began his lecture and critiques.

The hour was coming close to it's end, but Ryo was pleased that the only critique his professor had for him was positive and he had even used his picture to explain points to the class. At ten minutes until the end of class Rose turned and wrote four words on the chalk board. Then turning back to the class spoke with his deep velvety voice.

" I am extremely pleased to see that you have all took my past words and produced higher quality work. However, the work isn't nearly to the level that I know you all can do. For that reason I have decided that for the rest of the week we will focus on the portrait," at that time he pointed to the four words on the board, " Each day you will pick a word of your choosing from this list and take a photograph that represents that word. You must use the same model for all four words, however, if you need to find a new person than the one you used for today's portrait then you may. Just be advised that this person must be able to model these four words. This week's long study starts today. On your way out pick a word," the bell sounded and Rose gathered his things, " Good day, see you in the morning."

Ryo was the last one to walk up to the board and he took in the words with mixed feelings of excitement and dread:

Anger. Sorrow. Happiness. Passion.

* * *

Ryo walked into the coffee house with a smile on his face. He held the portrait in his left hand and sat down at his usual table by the window. Ryo was waiting until the line went down before he was to stand and make his order. However, Dee had left his place behind the counter after a young girl took his place and surprised Ryo by standing next to his table.

Leaning down with his hands behind his back, Dee let a smile stretch his lips as he spoke, " Well...?"

Ryo smiled up at him and pulled the picture from it's place on his lap and handed it to Dee. He took it while pulling out the chair opposite Ryo and looking at it whistled, " Damn I look good!"

Ryo laughed, " Turn it over."

" Ninety seven percent," Dee nodded, " Nice."

Ryo smiled, " Yes and I didn't receive any negative criticism either."

" That's great," Dee slid the portrait back, " the usual or do you want that iced coffee again? "

" Actually..." Ryo blushed and it was the first time Dee saw such a sight on the blond. He found it rather cute, but Ryo was still talking, and there would be time to think about Ryo's attractiveness later, " I need to ask you for a favor..."

Dee tilted his head like a curious puppy and the action helped reduce Ryo's nervousness some, " Okay...what's up?"

" Umm...I know we don't know each other that well, but I need a model and since your picture came out so wonderful this last time I was hoping that you...maybe...could you..."

Dee was enjoying watching Ryo struggle with his words and the resulting flush that followed. He could watch this all day, but as it was he had work to do and Ryo needed to be put out of his misery. Dee let one of his dashing smiles forth as he whispered, " I'll do it."

" Really?!" Ryo looked up at Dee and hadn't realized he hadn't been looking at the man until now, " I mean, it would be for the rest of this week...are you sure? We aren't friends or anything..."

Dee stood, " Well, I don't find that a problem, but if you do meet me at that crab place off of 30th at six o'clock tonight. We'll have dinner. If you don't show then I'll have to eat alone," Dee made a childish pout, " and that's no fun," he turned and walked away before Ryo could answer.

* * *

Ryo had chastised himself for being late. He had made it to the restaurant at six oh five and was rushing through the front door. He told the hostess he was looking for a friend and after a grand sweep of the building realized Dee wasn't there. Ryo frowned, but grabbed a table anyway. Here he was practically running to get here on time and Dee was no where in sight! Ryo ordered his drink, an iced tea, then sat back and waited. The time was six ten when he heard Dee's voice, looking to his left Ryo watched as the hostess flirted with Dee only to be brushed aside once the man locked eyes with Ryo.

Ryo felt his breath catch. It occurred to him that he had only seen Dee in his work clothes, a polo shirt and black pants with a bright green apron over the top of it all. However, tonight Dee seemed fit to change his attire, wearing a cream dress shirt tucked into dark brown, almost black, slacks with a black tie and a long black trench coat. He walked toward Ryo with long strides as if he was eager to get to him with his hands in his pant pockets. Once Dee reached the table he sat with a smile, Ryo waited for an apology, but when none came he found, to his surprise, he didn't mind.

" You order yet?" Dee was looking through the menu.

Ryo shook his head, " Just my drink."

Dee looked up, " I think we should get the pound and a half of steamed snow crab legs and share the load."

" Sounds good to me."

" Then it's settled," Dee closed the menu and looked up at Ryo with an expression so powerful and intimate Ryo felt his mouth go dry. Dee's voice was a deep whisper, " I am so happy you came. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

Ryo found the timbre of that voice oddly arousing and he cleared his throat and licked his lips to try and shake the feeling, " Well, I couldn't have you eating alone."

Dee's lips tilted up faintly, " I sincerely hope that wasn't the only reason you showed up."

Ryo's eyes grew wide for an instant, " What?"

The waitress walked up then chirping away that her name was Mandy and then proceeded to list off the specials of the evening. During her giddy speech Dee's emeralds never left Ryo's browns and though the stare was intense Ryo found that he couldn't look away. He was relieved when Mandy asked for their order and Dee broke the gaze, taking it upon himself to tell her that they would be having the crab legs and that two plates and two sets of silverware needed to be brought to the table. When Mandy raised her eyebrows then gave a wink to the two men Ryo choked on his tea.

Dee looked over at him after Mandy had left watching as Ryo continued to cough, "Dude, you okay?"

Ryo gazed at him through watery eyes, " Yeah...just..." he took another sip to sooth his throat and finally the coughing subsided, " I believe she thinks we are on a date together."

Dee smiled mischievously and with a raised brow asked, " And that's a bad thing?"

This time the glass slipped from Ryo's fingers and hit the table with such force that some of the liquid sloshed over the side. Dee chuckled as Ryo wiped up the mess. Then Ryo was looking at him angrily which only made Dee want to laugh.

" Don't joke about that!" Ryo practically hissed and this time Dee really did laugh out loud.

Dee raised his hands as if to surrender, " Okay, okay. Calm down..." he let his smile drop, " but don't assume I'm joking."

Ryo's lips parted and he looked deeply into the other man's eyes, he couldn't place what he saw behind those green orbs, but he had the feeling that if he explored any longer he would find something very pleasant or very unnerving. So he averted his gaze and changed the subject.

" So you really don't mind being my model?"

" Nah," Dee leaned back, " I mean, I'm getting paid right?"

Ryo frowned slightly, " Uh..well...about that..."

Dee laughed, " I _am_ joking this time!"

The dinner went by pleasantly with the two men talking more than eating. Ryo enjoyed the time greatly so when Dee asked if they could do it again sometime Ryo quickly said yes.

They were in the parking lot now, standing next to Ryo's car, having reached his first. They were still talking, finding out little things about one another. Dee had apparently took the coffee shop job to pay off his school loans. He had started college later in life, but fully intended to finish it. In fact he went to the same community college Ryo was talking his adult summer course at. Dee was majoring in Criminal Justice, but wasn't really sure what he would do with it yet. Ryo told some stories about his accounting job and Dee had remarked that he couldn't imagine doing a job like that.

" Well I think it would be a good idea to exchange numbers," Ryo blushed after speaking the words remembering Dee's earlier statement in the restaurant, " So I can contact you if I need to."

Dee nodded his consent then waited as Ryo took out two business cards. One he gave directly to Dee while the other was used for Dee to write his number on. After the exchange was complete an awkward silence settled over them. Ryo knew in his heart that the night was over, but he found that he didn't want to leave Dee's side and he had the thought that Dee was feeling the same thing.

" So what now?" Dee asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" What do you mean?" Ryo furrowed his brow.

" I feel as though I should give you a good night kiss," Dee chuckled as he spoke.

Ryo frowned and the angry face returned, " I thought I told you not to joke like that!"

Dee's soft chuckle was abruptly halted at Ryo's words and he stepped forward, closing in on Ryo's personal space. His emerald eyes narrowed and when he spoke it sent a chill through Ryo, " And I thought I told you not to assume."

Ryo opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Dee had placed a light peck on his right cheek. The kiss, though light, warmed Ryo's body and he found himself closing his eyes, melting into the touch. Then as if he was just realizing what was happening Ryo jerked back and with wide eyes looked at Dee. Dee was smiling that charming smile of his and before Ryo could say a word he had turned his back to him and was waving over his shoulder walking toward his car.

" I look forward to posing for you!" Dee's voice was full of glee as he yelled back at Ryo.

Ryo touched his cheek and with a sigh opened the door of his car. This was going to be real interesting. Ryo leaned back in the driver's seat, closing his eyes he took a deep breath. _What have I gotten myself into? _


	2. Sorrow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all merchandise related thereof.

* * *

Ryo sighed heavily on his way home from the restaurant. He didn't bother turning on his radio, with the thoughts rushing through his head the background noise would only serve to annoy him. Ryo was still slightly stunned at the peck or, as Dee called it, the "good night kiss" he received. He was fairly certain that Dee had been flirting with him throughout the whole dinner and the kiss on his cheek had confirmed it. However, Ryo couldn't very well go around accusing Dee of nefarious actions. Truth was, Dee was cunning about his come ons. A sentence here a word there, he knew just how to drop his tone so his voice turned luscious and he used those emerald eyes with the skill of an experienced lover. Indeed, Ryo couldn't really accuse Dee of anything, the man had never came right out and stated his intentions. He had merely _implied_ them, but the quick and impetuous kiss had made Ryo take all the implications to heart.

But that wasn't the thing that was bothering him.

What was bothering Ryo was the fact that if he was right he would have to deal with a man for four more days that, even if subtly, had a 'thing' for him. How the hell was he going to survive Dee?! His conscience spoke up laughing at Ryo's attempts to force away the truth. Ryo actually slammed on his brakes then, forcing the gear shift into park with violent force, angry that his own mind would work against him. He was trying to protect himself, his virtue and manhood. Or at least that is what he desperately wanted to believe. Ryo was not about to give into his feelings and thoughts, he was not going to give his mind a chance to go there. Ryo frowned as he found he couldn't stop the thoughts from seeping in anyway. And they came slowly, but with so much force it caused him to groan. Ryo realized that the thought of Dee liking him wasn't as horrible as he was trying to make himself believe it was. In fact, he grudgingly admitted that he had found Dee attractive for a while and that he definitely felt a stirring of _something_ when Dee had kissed his cheek. Ryo groaned, but he really _really_ didn't want to go there. He didn't mind being friends, but if he could hold his thoughts at bay and Dee for that matter, then he should be fine. After four days he wouldn't have to see Dee again. The man would model for him and then-Ryo slammed his hand on the steering wheel. With a growl of frustration he picked up his cell phone from it's place in the cup holder and grumbling cursed himself. How could he let a little dinner and conversation over ride the need to fulfill an assignment. Lifting his hips Ryo dug in his pocket and pulled out the business card and dialing the number waited for Dee's phone to ring.

" 'Yellow?"

" Hello Dee," Ryo couldn't help but smile.

" Ahh...so you're missin' me already," Dee was undoubtedly smiling as well, the joy was evident in his voice, " I mean, I know I'm charming, but damn, that was quick."

Ryo rolled his eyes, " Will you shut it," he let out a little laugh, " I need to turn in a picture tomorrow and I know it's late, but if we could, maybe meet somewhere?"

" I'm on my stoop now though," Dee whined playfully then suddenly his tone lightened, "Hey, you still driving? I can give you directions!"

" Ummm," Ryo wasn't sure if stepping in the private home of the man who was arousing such uncertain thoughts was a good idea.

" Great!" Dee didn't give Ryo the chance to answer and he began spouting off street names and landmarks and Ryo found that he had put the car back into drive and was turning around.

* * *

It took Ryo fifteen minutes to arrive at Dee's apartment complex. He walked up the stairs with his digital camera, he would have no time to have his film developed so he planned on going to the local printing office and have an eight by ten made in the morning. Though digital prints were accepted he knew that Professor Rose preferred the traditional dark room prints. However, Ryo imagined even Rose had to know that asking for a print every day this week he was bound to get digitals and perhaps even the occasional home prints from a low class ink jet.

Ryo walked through the door, the building was an older model, but very well kept and Ryo had the feeling that the landlord bought this building more in the hopes of restoring it than just to make money. The elevators still worked so Ryo pressed the button, a brass thing that looked like type writer keys from a model of the 1950s, and rode the car to floor seven, the last floor of the building . Stepping off the elevator Ryo found Dee's door easily. Ryo hesitated for a moment before lifting his fist and knocking. He heard a soft whisper telling him the door was open.

Ryo stepped in to find a well furnished apartment, though small, with Dee sitting on his Victorian era sofa. He had only bothered taking off his trench and he was sitting with his face buried in his palms. He hadn't bothered turning on the light and Ryo could feel the sorrow in the room. Ryo stiffened, he hadn't chosen a word yet, but as it would seem one would be provided for him.

" Dee...?"

" Check the messages..." Dee spoke and the sounds were muffled slightly by his hands.

Ryo turned and saw that on the island separating the living area from the kitchen was an answering machine and a house phone. Ryo walked over to the machine, but before he pressed the button he looked back at Dee with warm compassion. Ryo pressed the button and listened to the message:

_/Hey there Laytner this is Sara...sorry to be the one, but we are going to have to let you go. We have more man power than business and...so...you understand. Right? I hate to do it this way, but what would be the point of you getting dressed and coming into work right?/_

Ryo cringed a bit at the little laugh Sara gave. She really did think she was helping Dee by firing him over the phone.

_/Yeah, so...that's it I guess. Umm, good luck!/_

Ryo pursed his lips and tried to think of something to say, when he thought he had the words he turned his attentions to Dee. Dee was still slumped over, but this time only his right hand remained on his face and with the fingers splayed he was looking at Ryo with saddened eyes.

" What am I to do now? I have rent and tuition and..." Dee closed his eyes and sighed loudly, " Fuckers."

Ryo went to go to him, try and tell him everything would be alright, but the sight of a broken Dee was compelling. Dee always exuded a fiery personality full of confidence and quick wit. It seemed almost wrong for anyone, rather it be powerful authority or some college chick named Sara, to interrupt his happiness and temporarily break his resolve. Ryo was almost angry, but his eyes wouldn't let his emotions move too far from amazement.

Dee, in the darkness of the room, was a sight to behold. What little luminance the moon projected through the window cast striking contrasts of shadow and light that played in the dark tresses of his hair. His hands, long fingers that held his face in a defeated embrace looked soft and almost sensual in the dim room. Again Dee was unknowingly showing the full extent of his beauty.

Ryo lifted the camera and adjusting the zoom he snapped a photo that he knew would turn out just as artistic and wonderful as the one taken at the coffee shop. The flash blinded the two men briefly and when their eyesight returned to them Dee was glaring at Ryo.

" Damn man I thought I was supposed to be your model?!" Dee's volume had risen some, " Aren't I supposed to pose for you? You just can't sneak up on me!"

" I...I'm sorry...it's just that..." Ryo's eyes had gotten wide during Dee's outburst and now he felt ashamed. Dee had lost his job and all he could do was take pictures. Some friend he was. Ryo frowned suddenly. Acquaintance, he meant acquaintance, " I'm...damn. Here look, just take it."

Dee looked at Ryo quizzically as the blonde thrust the camera in his direction. The action, though small was so illogical that Dee's lips formed an amused smirk, " The whole thing? You're giving me your camera?" Dee leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, " Man, I _must_ be charming."

Ryo blushed slightly after hearing Dee's words. He was so caught up in easing Dee's anger that he hadn't thought through his actions. He just knew he had a photo Dee didn't want him to have and he wanted to please Dee by getting rid of it as quicky as he could.

Dee chuckled, " You needed a picture of me right?" he watched as Ryo nodded, " I'm not really in the mood to pose right now anyway...so, just keep it," Dee looked up at Ryo with a weak smile, " Hope it gets you an 'A'."

Ryo nodded again somewhat uncomfortable now, then whispered, " I think I should go..."

Dee frowned, " Why? What's the rush?"

" I just thought maybe you..."

" I'm not mad anymore," Dee stood, " I wasn't even mad at you. So stay okay."

Ryo smiled finally, Dee's words having a calming effect. Ryo turned towards the kitchen and speaking over his shoulder as he walked asked, " Coffee?"

" Sure, thanks," Dee watched as Ryo walked up to the counter and began scooping the coffee grounds into the filter.

As Ryo worked he had the strange feeling that his coffee may not be up to par with a pot made by a man who worked at a coffee shop. Ryo chuckled to himself he was sure Dee wasn't up to brewing four cups anyway.

Dee spoke from the living room, " You sure are trusting. Walking into a strange man's home in the dead of night."

Ryo scoffed, " I'm a big boy Dee. I can defend myself."

Stealthfully Dee crossed the space between them, the scent of his cologne the only thing that gave him away as he stepped up behind Ryo. Ryo held his breath as Dee's strong arm wrapped around his waist, squeezing slightly. Ryo felt himself being pulled back, his body molding to the one behind him. Dee's warm breath tickled his ear as the dark haired man lowered his tone to a seductive whisper and challenged:

" What if you don't want to?"

Ryo felt his body involuntarily shudder at the suggestive remark, but before he could speak Dee had released him. He watched as Dee walked to the farthest cupboards.

Dee opened the thinnest door and spoke to Ryo as though he hadn't just touched him and whispered gently in his ear, " You never would have found the mugs, I keep them way over here," Dee pulled out two mismatched cups, " And before you ask, no I don't know why."

Ryo smiled and nodded, deciding he would mess with Dee a bit, " So can I ask you something...well, personal?"

Dee glanced over his shoulder quickly before making his way over to the sink. He began to rinse off the mugs, " Sure, what ya got?"

Ryo couldn't hold in his grin, " Why on earth would you put the mugs way the hell over there?"

Dee twisted his arm and flung some water out of one of the mugs in Ryo's direction. Ryo dodged, but still got a few sprinkles. Ryo laughed as Dee looked at him with a raised brow. The coffee was done brewing now and Ryo motioned for the cups. Dee handed them over and as Ryo poured the beverage Dee pulled the creamer and sugar from the cupboard.

Ryo took a spoon of creamer, but no sugar and Dee took his black. They walked back into Dee's living room and sitting on the velvet pink sofa sipped quietly for some time. Ryo finally spoke, turning his head to look at Dee.

" Is this sofa a family heirloom?"

" No," Dee placed his cup on the coffee table, also an antique, " It belonged to the previous tenant. She was a young girl and had gotten the furniture from her family, however, now that she was moving she wanted to start over with her own style. Since I had no furniture I bought it off of her," Dee leaned back and looked thoughtfully at Ryo.

" What?" Ryo noticed the gaze and sitting his cup beside Dee's stared back.

" Have you ever thought of becoming a professional photographer?"

Ryo shook his head, " No. Not really. I love doing it, but I have never thought of pursuing it as a career. It is just a hobby of mine. That and reading. Without those I would go nuts."

Dee smiled at him softly, " Would you ever model for anyone?"

" A friend, yes. Maybe a world renowned photographer."

" What work would you be willing to pose for?"

Ryo shrugged, " Anything artistic. Something I would enjoy and feel comfortable with."

Dee nodded his understanding, " So nude modeling would be off limits?"

Ryo could feel the blush creep to his cheeks and he hoped the dim light of the room hid it, " Yes, I couldn't just be nude around anyone."

" What about me?" Dee was smirking.

Ryo pursed his lips, " Now you are just being crude. I barely know you."

Dee shrugged, " I would strip for you."

Ryo wasn't sure where this conversation was going now, but he was certain of the images that last comment conjured. Dee naked was a thought that Ryo's body seemed to find intriguing because it warmed immediately. Ryo was grateful that a hot flush and a faster than normal heart beat was his only reactions. He didn't think he would be able to hide a more intense reaction nor did he think he could explain it. Never the less, Ryo wanted to end this line of questioning before it came to that.

Ryo opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Dee. The emerald eyed man was looking at Ryo with such feral intensity that Ryo's breath caught. When Dee spoke he didn't bother hiding his emotion, " I found you attractive the first moment you walked through the door of that damned coffee house."

Ryo's lips parted in surprise, " I...thank you."

Dee smirked and slid closer to Ryo, " It wasn't a compliment. I was merely stating fact," Dee lowered his head some then looked up at Ryo between dark strands of shiny hair. The effect was alluring and sexy and Ryo forced himself to take a deep breath.

Dee continued, his fingertips ghosted over Ryo's thigh, " What would you do?"

" If what?" Ryo mentally kicked himself for his voice was weak and a bit breathless.

Dee slid even closer now their legs were touching. He placed his palm fully on Ryo's leg, but applied no pressure. His voice was a soothing whisper when he spoke, his warmth enveloping Ryo's senses.

" If I undressed for you?"

Ryo took in a breath so fast that he hiccupped, but he gained back his composure quickly to answer. He was proud that his voice was steady, even if his heart was not, " I would leave you to enjoy your nakedness alone."

Dee chuckled, amused at Ryo's defiant tone. He leaned in even farther, closer until his lips touched the blonde's, " You are a horrible liar."

Ryo's felt his eyelids flutter close at the close proximity and he whispered, shuddering at the feel of Dee's lips against his own, " I am not..."

" Oh really," Dee let his own eye lids close, " This is much more dangerous than a nude man."

Ryo let his curiosity ask the question, " How so?"

" I could claim your soul with just one kiss."

Ryo's eyes flew open at those words, breaking the contact by leaning as far back on his palms as he could. When Ryo noticed that Dee didn't seem offended, let alone deterred with this action Ryo quickly got to his feet, " I think I need to go Dee."

Dee stood and crossing his arms smiled, " Well then I guess I will see you next time."

Ryo gave a curt nod then quickly turned and made his way for the door. Dee cleared his throat in a way that signaled Ryo's attention. Ryo turned taking a deep breath as he did so.

Dee pointed to the island, " Your camera."

Ryo's eyes got wide at the thought of almost leaving it here. He rushed over and snatched it up, mumbling his thanks.

" You need a coat."

" No thank you Dee."

" It wasn't a question," there was a smirk back on those lips.

Ryo looked back at Dee and noticed were his emeralds had landed. Ryo blushed a vibrant shade of red and unconsciously placed the camera in front of his groin then with a voice that held tinges of embarrassment, anger, and (if Dee dared hope) desire came the retort, " No thank you Dee!" then Ryo was out of the apartment, rushing for the elevator.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love getting them! Thanks to all who have read, but have not reviewed! It means a lot that others are enjoying the story! 


	3. Passion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all merchandise related thereof.

AN: Sorry this is so late guys, but I had like fourteen viruses on my computer so it was running super slow and it took some time to clean it and get it working again. Plus, I had to rewite this chapter because Dee wanted to move things along a little to fast... Never the less, here it is. Enjoy!

Quote: " Here comes that awful word _but_...that makes all nothing that was said before." -Daniel (In case Ryo's thoughts to Rose's words don't make any sense. This is the quote that was the inspiration for that sentence. Read on and you will see what I mean )

* * *

Professor Rose was growing more and more pleased with his students. They seemed to be grasping the assignment well and though some were struggling, taking generic versions of the word selected, the class for the most part was improving. In fact, the class was picking up the meaning of a true artistic portrait so well that all of them had steered clear of the word that could destroy any positive reputation they had incurred while attending this summer instruction. Rose smirked, it was actually kinda cute, like a small child desperately trying to remember the rules of a game. Rose stood smoothly then, walking around to the front of his mahogany desk and sitting on the edge he gave his students a sweeping glance before addressing them.

" I must say that I am impressed with all of you," Rose spoke in that well bred, elegant voice of his, " However, it has occurred to me that each and every one of you have conveniently bypassed the word 'Passion'," he kept his features nonchalant as he watched some of the adults squirm, " I assure you that you have no reason to be afraid of this word. Think beyond the obvious images this word invokes," Rose paused as the bell sounded the end of class.

Rose stood up and rasing a hand to stop them from running off just yet spoke again, "Tomorrow I want all the portraits to represent 'Passion'," he smiled lightly at the grumbles before continuing, " Mr. Maclean and Mr. Adams, may I speak with you two quickly?"

As the rest of the class filed out Ryo walked to the front of the room, his portfolio tucked under his arm. Ryo looked over at the other man who had been called forward, if he remember correctly his name was Jemmy. They both reached the desk at the same time looking down at Professor Rose now that he was seated in his small leather chair. Ryo always thought it was too small for Rose, he was a grand man who needed grand things.

Jemmy made a smile then quickly began talking before his Professor could speak, " I have a drawing up in the art room that I need to get down. It was from this morning, but Professor Smith wants everyone to take them home today."

Rose nodded, " You may go, I shall speak with Mr. Maclean for now. Hurry back though."

" Yes Sir," Jemmy left quickly.

" Professor?" Ryo furrowed his brow at Rose.

Rose chuckled some, " Don't look so worried, you are my best student and you know that! I just wanted to ask you a question," he pulled the eight by ten from his desk and turning it towards Ryo smiled, " This is lovely. Your understanding of the word 'Sorrow' is clearly represented here. However..."

Ryo's feature's had softened at his Professor's praise, now at the mention of the word 'however' the furrowed brows returned. It would have been just as well if the man had said _but_.

Professor Rose ignored the look and continued, " However, this does not look like your model posed. It looks like you photographed him during an actual moment of sadness."

" I did..." Ryo spoke softly, he was becoming confused. Professor Rose sounded almost disappointed with him. Quickly Ryo recalled Rose's advice given weeks ago, " but am I wrong in remembering you telling us that some of the best photos were taking directly from real life?"

Rose nodded, " I did say that and I meant it. This picture though..." he turned it so he was looking at it again, " did he even know you were taking it?"

" Yes! Oh, yes! He gave me permission to use it as well," Ryo smiled at his Professor taken somewhat aback by the surprise on Rose's face.

" Well I..." Rose cleared his throat, then handed the portrait to Ryo, " I mean, he must really think highly of you," Rose looked solidly at Ryo, " to let you see such a vulnerable side of himself. You two have been friends a long time, no?"

" No," Ryo shook his head, " I have seen him around, but we aren't truly friends," he frowned after saying that. For some reason that statement hurt his heart.

Rose was looking surprised again, " Well then, you should feel honored. This is an expression rarely seen, let alone accepted, on many males. This man must trust you deeply."

Ryo felt his chest contract at those words. A good yet unsettling feeling. Could Dee really be that trusting? Or was his Professor reading way too much into that picture? Maybe his Professor was a naturally optimistic person or, closer to what Ryo reluctantly hoped, a romantic. The thought that Rose could be right was pleasing. A little scary, but much more pleasing.

Jemmy came back into the room, puffing out air like he had been running. His drawing was on top his photography portfolio, a rendition in graphite. Ryo turned to leave Jemmy and the Professor to their discussion when he got a glimpse of the drawing. So he was caught staring by both Rose and Jemmy.

Jemmy smiled, " You like it?"

The voice snapped Ryo out of his gaze, " Uhh...y-yes. It is very well made."

" Yeah? You think so," Jemmy held his picture at arm's length so the both of them could see, " we had been studying anatomy for quite some time, but this is the first day we had a live model," he looked over at Ryo who had his lips parted slightly with wide eyes. It was almost a look of horror. Jemmy smirked, "He's beautiful isn't he?"

Ryo's head snapped around, his eyes were cold and held a hint of anger, though Jemmy couldn't place why. However, before he could began to ask, Ryo had turned and briskly left the room.

Ryo made it to Dee's apartment in record time.

* * *

Dee was running to his front door, no doubt the loud and consistent knocking that was coming from the other side was disturbing the neighbors. He yanked it open with a scowl which quickly changed to surprise as he looked into the eyes of an angry Ryo.

" Ryo? W-what?"

" What the hell were you thinking?!?" Ryo pushed his way inside without waiting to be offered.

Dee sighed then closing and locking the door crossed his arms and leaned against it, "What did I do?"

" 'What did you do'?!?" Ryo was actually yelling and though he was clearly upset about something Dee couldn't stop the thought of _'Damn he's even more handsome angry'_ from seeping in.

" Yes, Ryo. You are spiting fire and I would like to know why," Dee was now amused and he let it show on his face.

Ryo took a deep breath and lowered his volume, " I saw your picture. You know, the naked one."

Dee frowned then as he realized what Ryo was revering to he chuckled gently, " You mean being the art students model this morning?"

" Yes!" Ryo nearly screeched the word.

Dee laughed, " What of it?"

Ryo looked at Dee dumbfounded. How dare he speak so casually!

" What do you mean! How could you Dee?"

Dee shook his head, " How is it any different than you posing for a photograph?" he sighed when he saw the confusion on Ryo's face, " Listen, you said you would pose if you found it artistic."

Ryo shook his head almost violently and the volume was back, " No, no! I said artistic _and_ comfortable! So no, this is not the same!"

" I am quite comfortable with this. Besides, I need the money right now," Dee shrugged.

" Money? You could have gotten a job anywhere and done anything else!"

Ryo ran his finger through his hair and forced his breathing to calm some. He really couldn't pin point why he was so upset. No, upset was too light of a word. Ryo was furious and the more Dee grinned and chuckled the more Ryo wanted to slap the smile off his face. In fact he wanted to pout and stomp his feet and demand Dee to stop his modeling.

Ryo turned around and with his back to Dee spoke through gritted teeth, " This is hardly about money Dee."

Dee narrowed his eyes at that, " Hey! Don't make me sound like some exobitionist! I wasn't spread eagle on the floor jacking off or anything!"

Ryo turned and glared at Dee, " Stop being crude!"

" Then you stop being stupid!" Dee pushed himself off the door.

Ryo sighed roughly, so rough that it could have been mistaken for a growl, " Don't you get it Dee! You are in front of strangers! You're nude and that's...well that's-"

" For your eyes only?" Dee tilted his head back smugly.

Ryo froze. He hated to admit it, but Dee had hit the nail on the head. Ryo was too shocked to blush, he was like a statue with his chocolate eyes wide and his mouth opened in a frown. He looked like a man caught doing the unthinkable. Strangely though Ryo was actually glad Dee was right. He hated not knowing why this deep anger had over taken him so suddenly.

Ryo walked over to the velvet sofa, sitting down slowly. He schooled his features then calmly spoke, " No gloating."

Dee held up his hands in a sign of surrender with a little chuckle, " Fine."

Ryo sighed leaning his head back against the sofa. He had came here right after class, after he had seen the drawing done by Jemmy. Ryo rolled his head to the left and looked at the window, the afternoon sun could be seen shining in through the short white drapes.

" Whadaya say Dee?" Ryo lolled his head so he could look at whom he addressed, " how about an early dinner?"

They went to a family restaurant this time. Deciding they would only partake in the appetizers. Sitting at the bar the two men ordered drinks. For Dee it was a Jack and Coke and for Ryo a Long Island Iced Tea. As the waitress took their orders, loaded fries and boneless buffalo hot wings, Dee asked if she would have a coke ready once he finished his liqueur and Ryo wished to have a plain iced tea after he finished his. They sat silently for a while before the stillness began to grate on Dee.

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the bar Dee spoke, " So how long have you been single?"

Ryo frowned into his Long Island Iced Tea before setting it down slowly, " A few years. Why?"

Dee shrugged, " Just asking. Making conversation, ya know."

Ryo pursed his lips, " I'll bet," he smirked when Dee looked over and raised a brow, "What about you?"

" Few months," Dee shook his head in what could be viewed as a mix of shame and resignation, " well, you really couldn't call what I've had relationships..."

Ryo tilted his head, " What would you call them then?"

" Flings. One night stands," Dee sighed, " I am by no means a man whore...it's just that. Well, it's hard to find a true person," he looked over at Ryo, his shining emerald eyes begging him to understand, " one that doesn't have ulterior motives."

Ryo furrowed his brow, " Maybe it is the people you choose. Try for something new. Someone who challenges everything you think about what is attractive. Go in looking for the long term and not just the physical."

Dee looked at Ryo with a small smile, " I'm trying."

Ryo understood the meaning within such a short sentence and it saddened him some. True, just minutes ago he had just admitted to wanting to see Dee in his birthday suit, however, what Dee was stating now was much more intimate than a quick peek under the clothes. Ryo took a long breath, taking the air between his lips. Rose's words had sent a thrill through Ryo at the thought of someone trusting him that much. Ryo didn't atribute this feeling with wanting a relationship with Dee. Though the man was handsome, being friends would be just fine. NOw, however, he would have to rethink his whole impression of Dee. Ryo knew he could deal with someone wanting a quick jump in the hay with him, he knew how to evade or, if necessary, say no, but to be the one to cause a broken heart...Ryo wasn't sure he could handle that.

Ryo chose his words carefully, speaking slowly to insure they were coming out the way he intended, " And what if this person is not on the same plane? What would you do then?"

" Depends," Dee finished off his Jack and Coke, throwing his head back to taste the last bit, " If I truly feel this person is worth it then..." he turned his stool so he could look directly into Ryo's eyes, " I fight."

Ryo nodded slowly, " What if they fight back?"

Dee smirked, leaning so his arms were crossed over Ryo's lap. Looking up through his long lashes and a fall of dark brunette hair Dee spoke, " They?" suddenly Dee uncrossed his arms and placing his palms on Ryo's knees thrust his body up so they were at eye level. Dee stared into Ryo's doe brown eyes and with a small smile whispered, " I'm only going for one."

Ryo felt his pulse quicken suddenly and taking a deep breath watched as Dee slid away, turning back toward the bar. Sometime during the exchange, their food had arrived.

* * *

The ride back to Dee's apartment had been quiet with Ryo looking out the passenger side window at the setting sun. Now that they were inside Dee felt as if he should say something. He had meant what he said at the restaurant. He was prepared to fight for Ryo's affection, none the less, he didn't want to scare the man away. Dee was sure he was coming on strong, but really, that was the only way he knew how to flirt. He wasn't the subtle type, batting your eyelashes from afar and speaking in coy riddles just took too damn long and Dee didn't have the patience for that. However, he didn't want to overwhelm Ryo so Dee decided he would slow down and take a less aggressive approach.

" So," Dee asked as he leaned against the kitchen island, " how shall I be posing tonight?"

Ryo was taking his camera from it's case, the action that prompted Dee's question, " Our Professor wants us to photograph 'Passion'," he looked up at Dee coolly, " so I will need you to be passionate tonight."

Dee frowned comically. That would shake his plans up a bit.

" Well, okay," Dee started to unbutton his shirt, " Let's get started."

Ryo groaned, " The word is 'Passion' Dee. Not 'Pornography'."

Dee looked up annoyed, " Will you just trust me?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

Dee had finished unbuttoning his shirt and the sides fell away to reveal a broad chest and a taunt, well defined abdomen. He reached out his hand and waited until Ryo allowed his own hand to be taken. Dee smiled softly as he walked forward, closer to Ryo, " Trust me."

As soon as Ryo nodded Dee led him away from the kitchen and out of the living room all together. They walked slowly toward the back of the apartment away from the windows and the farther back they went the darker it became.

Ryo whispered, trying not the break the calming stillness, " Where are you taking me?"

" To my room," as soon as the words left his lips Dee heard Ryo's foot falls stop. Turning around he looked into Ryo's face, the man wasn't fearful, just wary.

Dee sighed heavily, " Please, just trust me."

Ryo's eyes widened a little at that request. Dee had sounded almost hurt. Ryo nodded silently then proceeded to follow Dee into his room.

Dee's room was small and the only window was long and thin at the far end of the room. The time it took for them to get to the room the sun had completely set. The thin window allowed the moon light to show through and though it wasn't the best of light it kept the room from becoming a black abyss.

Dee removed his shirt and laying down on the bed motioned for Ryo. Even in the darkness Ryo's anxiousness could be seen. Dee let a gentle smile form on his lips and he whispered, " You want the best picture possible right?" he watched as Ryo nodded, " Then come over here and straddle me. Make sure your camera is ready though, you will only have a few seconds to get the right shot."

Ryo opened his mouth to ask Dee what that was supposed to mean, but changed his mind and against his better judgement he climbed onto the bed and straddled Dee's hips.

Dee reached up and wrapping his arms around Ryo's neck he pulled the blonde down until their lips were only inches from one another. Dee looked at Ryo for some time before tilting his head and nuzzling the soft juncture were neck and shoulder met. Dee whispered, the warmth of his breath slowly rolling over the flesh, " You don't have to do anything," Dee kissed him softly, his lips barely grazing the neck, " just let me touch you..."

Ryo sighed then took in a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, silently berating himself for getting himself into such a situation. Closing his eyes, however, served to heighten the feel of Dee's gentle kisses and the hot tongue that would ever so often dart out to taste him. Dee was moving higher until he was at Ryo's ear lobe. Dee bit the tender flesh playfully, pleased when he felt Ryo's body quiver over him. He then soothed the area, licking the lobe sensually before parting his lips and suckling gently. Slowly Dee's hands began to move, his right sliding leisurely up and down the small of Ryo's back with his left burying it's fingers in the softness of Ryo's dusty locks.

Ryo couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips once Dee released his ear. Ryo tried to fight his reaction to the attention being bestowed upon him, but his body wouldn't stop trembling. His entire body warmed against the dark haired man and Ryo bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning again. Dee was working at Ryo's throat once more using the hand in his hair to tilt his head back. Now with the neck more exposed Dee nibbled and lapped at the column, running his tongue along the Adam's Apple down until he had buried his face in Ryo's collar bone.

Dee whispered, his breath heavy with desire, " You're sweet Ryo," he licked his way back up to that sensitive ear, " you taste so sweet,"

Ryo bit his lip harder. He was quickly falling into Dee's possession. Ryo was already in a heady state and losing grip on his reality. He really didn't care about that picture anymore as long as Dee kept doing_ that_. Ryo was startled some by the intensity of Dee's kisses. They were slow and seductive, the man was clearly taking his time, but Ryo felt that with each touch of lips to flesh Dee was staking claim. He was being branded. Territory being marked and the thought of being utterly seduced by this man rushed into Ryo's brain with such certainty that his teeth unclamped and he gasped.

Dee smiled against Ryo's cheek. Dee turned his head slowly taking the opportunity to kiss the corner of Ryo's mouth before turning further searching out his lips fully for a proper kiss. Ryo pulled his head back some, opening his eyes just enough to see Dee staring back at him. Dee nuzzled Ryo's lips with his own, the air between them being shared.

Ryo tried to pull back further when Dee's fingers tightened in his hair, keeping him in place. Ryo's voice was breathy as he spoke, " Don't..."

Still looking into beautiful dark eyes Dee touched their lips again, whispering, " Let me," Ryo's panting breath wavered some at the request and he tried to pull away from the moist mouth again, but Dee held him and he was asking again. His whisper was passionate, "Let me," his lips were so close now that Dee didn't wait for an answer and closeing his eyes, captured Ryo.

Dee moaned as his mouth finally took claim of Ryo's. Dee was still slow and gentle with the kiss, but he made sure this was much firmer than the ones he showered along Ryo's throat. Dee worked their lips first, kissing with mouths only slightly parted. He took Ryo's bottom lip between the two of his kissing with gentle suction. Kissing as though he was savoring a delectable dessert. When his lips fell away he was quick to claim the entire mouth again.

Ryo fisted the bed sheets on either side of Dee as he felt a hot tongue slicking at the place where his lips met. Ryo knew it would be pointless to resist so with a sigh he parted his lips and let Dee enter him. Once inside Dee tasted every reachable inch of Ryo's warm wet mouth, touching the tips of their tongues last. Ryo's body let out another tremble as their tongues joined and Dee began an erotic stroking that mimicked the act of love making.

Ryo's body heat was rising and he felt as though he was going to pass out from the temperature and the sheer joy of being taken so fully. Never in his life had Ryo experienced a kiss so all consuming and arousing. Never. Ryo realized then, that he had surrendered.

Dee pulled away some, breaking the kiss momentarily to whisper, " Ready?"

Ryo panted back, " What?"

" Your picture," Dee was giving little pecks in between words, " You'll only have one shot."

Ryo gave a quick nod before breaking the kiss and sitting upright. Throwing the camera to the front of his face he snapped the photo before he truly had a chance to view his model. When Ryo, still panting, finally focused on Dee he dropped his arm to the side and took in the sight.

Dee was bathed in moonlight, a light sheen of sweat seeming to glisten on his torso. Every hard muscle of his stomach and chest where defined by the contrast the light and dark made. He was panting as well, eyes heavy lidded and lips parted. The widest streak of luminance was directed across his eyes, brightening the green making what little that showed shine and sparkle. Dee's chocolate hair was spread wild around his face with a few stray locks sweeping across his forehead and sticking to his cheeks.

Ryo couldn't help himself, " Beautiful," it was barely a whisper. Dee did not hear the word.

Dee reached up taking hold of the back of Ryo's neck and sitting up took possession of his lips again. Ryo closed his eyes starting to fall back into the kiss, but pulled away not to soon after the kiss had begun.

Ryo whispered against Dee's lips, " I already have my picture."

Dee licked his lips, his eyes giving away his annoyance, " So it would seem," he dropped his arm with a deep sigh.

Ryo removed himself from Dee's lap, sliding off the bed to stand beside it. He looked down and saw that Dee had placed his palms behind him on the bed and was leaning back looking up at his ceiling. His face was unreadable and for some reason that made Ryo sad.

Ryo felt as though he should say something, " Thank you for posing for me."

Dee snapped his head around and looked at Ryo with angry eyes, " No problem," Dee narrowed his eyes and his expression had darkened to the point that Ryo actually stepped back, "but not everything is about your damn pictures."


	4. Anger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all merchandise related thereof.

* * *

" What is that supposed to mean?" Ryo frowned down at Dee.

Dee shook his head, " This is unbelievable. You really think that entire kiss was merely posing?!"

Ryo shifted his weight taking on the posture of defiance, " What? You trying to tell me it wasn't? In case you forgot, this was your idea."

Dee swung his legs around until they were off the bed. Then looking up through narrowed eyes he asked, " It was my idea, but really, you think all that was just for some picture?"

" You brought me back here. You told me to have me camera ready," Ryo leaned forward clenching his jaw before he spoke, " You ended the kiss so I could take 'the best picture possible'. Now you want to bitch and moan because I didn't succumb to your advances?!"

" Oh, you succumbed!" Dee reached forward and boldly cupped Ryo's erection.

Ryo jerked back with a cry, " You bastard! Don't touch me!" his dark brown eyes were almost black now in his anger, " Is that what this is all about?! Dammit Dee if you were that hard up you should have picked up some random man at a bar!" Ryo turned and started to walk from the room, but not before he looked over his shoulder and said, " According to you, you're good at that."

Ryo had made his way back to the front of the apartment and was reaching for the door when the rooms light was turned on. The sudden glare made Ryo start and shut his eyes. It was with his eyes closed that he heard Dee's whisper.

" Listen I am sorry I touched you that way," Dee ran his fingers through his hair, " and this isn't about a quick fuck."

Ryo turned with his brows furrowed, " It's not? You have been doing nothing, but pawing me ever since I asked you to be my model!"

" That's not fair," Dee had pulled his eyebrows together as well, " I told you I thought you were attractive. You know how I feel about you."

Ryo shook his head, " No, no I don't. How could I? You find me attractive. So what! I am sure you found your one night stands attractive too!"

" My god Ryo are you really that dense?!" Dee raised his arms in frustration, " You didn't find it odd that you picture was taken the way it was?"

Ryo was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, " You told me to trust you!" slowly the volume began to rise, " How can you tell me that you want some one who is true when you are willing to be a sneaky slime ball yourself?!"

" I didn't have sex in mind when I took you to my room Ryo," Dee's volume was slowly matching the other man's, " All I asked was if you felt something or was that kiss really all about the photo for you?! It's not a hard question!"

" Does it matter what I felt? Like I said before, you ended it. If you thought we were having a moment then why stop?" Ryo walked toward the kitchen and began going through Dee's cupboard, " God you are confusing the hell out of me," Ryo found the glasses and after filling it with cool tap water turned back to Dee, " What do you want from me? It was a nice kiss, but then again I haven't been kissed in years..."

Dee watched Ryo gulp down the water in disbelief. How could he say that to him? Dee opened his mouth to speak then shut it, he needed to pick his words carefully.

" So whatcha saying is," Dee narrowed his eyes, " that an orangutan could have kissed you and it would have been bliss?"

Ryo sat the glass down and sighed, " Don't be stupid."

" Don't be rude."

Ryo shook his head, as far as he was concerned this conversation was over. He walked toward the front door and was going to leave when Dee touched his arm. Ryo turned and looking at Dee let out a shrug.

" What else can I say Dee? Look, after two days I will have all the pictures I need for this class," Ryo felt Dee's grip tighten on his arm.

" So what? You never intended to consider a relationship with me?" Dee released Ryo's arm, aware that if he didn't he may hurt the man in his anger.

" Dee!" Ryo turned fully, exacerbated, " Dee, I had no idea you wanted that until tonight! All you've ever done was flirt! I can't read your mind!"

Dee glared, fighting the urge to shake sense into the man, " You were just going to play along to draw out all the feelings you needed? You were just using my trust in you to take a good picture!?"

Ryo was listening to Dee's words, but truly didn't want to fight anymore. He really didn't think there was anything else to say. Ryo knew he was hurting Dee, he could see it in his eyes, but he didn't want to address his own feelings right now. Ryo was okay with admitting that he found Dee handsome and that Dee could ignite desire within him. However, whenever Ryo started to think about how much he wanted Dee's advances to mean more he found that he would become slightly scared at the idea. When Dee made it clear what he truly wanted Ryo felt his fight or flight mechanism kick in. For what ever reason Ryo felt like self preservation was in order and even now he didn't want to examine what that was supposed to mean. He did know that he had to end this conversation and he knew exactly how he would do it.

Dee was still yelling, though Ryo had long ago tuned him out. Dee's emerald eyes were flashing brilliantly, the green hard at the edges, his pupils merely pinpoints as his anger and disappointment overtook him. A red flush had washed over his olive tan skin as his body heat rose and his jaw muscles clenched every time he stopped talking. Dee was gorgeous in his rage, the personification of beauty.

" Dammit Ryo are you even listening to me?!" Dee cried out in frustration. He paused waiting for Ryo's reaction and the response the blonde made caused his body to suddenly began to shake as blind fury tried to take control. He held strong clenching his teeth so hard that the action began to hurt his gums. He fingernails dug into his palms as his fist became tighter. Through gritted teeth Dee commanded, " Don't. You. Dare."

Ryo frowned behind the lens of his camera and with a whispered 'sorry', he snapped the portrait. When Ryo lowered the camera Dee looked painfully anguished.

Dee looked down and with a small voice whispered, " Go."

Ryo didn't try to explain, he just turned and left the apartment.

* * *

Professor Rose took hold of two of the newest assignments and was smiling at the class, "I am surprised by the photographs I received today. Everyone took the obvious route with the word 'Passion', save two of you. None the less, the ones who decided to represent the obvious sexual meaning did so in a sophisticated and mature manner. However, two portraits jumped out at me and these are the two I wish to speak about now."

Rose walked over to the caulk board and using the soft pads clipped one of the pictures up for the class to see. The portrait was of a middle aged woman, the only sign giving away her age was the age of her young teenaged son who was also in the picture with her. Though the boy was in the background and therefore a blur it was still clear what action was taking place. The young blonde had possession of a soccer ball and was making his way toward the goal. The beautiful middle aged woman, who was in foreground and therefore visible, was screaming her support her light brunette hair caught in the breeze.

Rose allowed the class time to take in the photo before speaking, " I am not sure if my words were not heard or not understood, but this is a wonderful alternative to the word 'Passion'. Obviously this woman is very passionate about her son to the point that she even wishes the best outcome for him regarding this game. Her passion is unbridled and the only thing that matters is the love and pride she holds for her son. This is a fantastic portrait," Rose smiled down at Ms. Spacey, the woman who had taken the picture.

Rose averted his attentions back to the class and continued, " I know what you are all thinking. You all want to know what is wrong with conveying the more common use of the word. The answer is that there is nothing wrong with it. Sex and sexuality is a valid description of the word therefore it can be viewed as such. Though none of you did anything downright lewd or offensive, none of you got it quite right either. Well, except one of you," at this he turned and clipped the other picture up.

Ryo was stunned to see it was his rendition of Dee. He was for sure that turning in a picture of a topless man on a bed would fall under "obvious" meanings of the word.

Rose sat on the edge of the desk his hands crossed casually at the wrist on his lap, " I am certain some of you are confused. I will explain myself. This is the truest meaning of passion when used in an intimate context. This man isn't just..." Rose dropped his gazed to find the right word, but when the same one kept shouting out to him he sighed and pushing his glasses higher on his nose, decided to use it, " horny," he watched as some women blushed at hearing that word come from his lips, " This man's feeling are much deeper than the physical. Indeed, when you feel passionate about someone it will never be overshadowed by primal lust. It is evident by this photograph that this man is surrendering his entire soul to the one he is gazing upon and-"

Ryo stood abruptly then and without a word left the room with his head down. Rose followed his star pupil with his eyes and stared at the door long after it had closed. A feeling of sadness washed over him briefly and after a slight nod he turned his attentions back to the class. He would have to speak with his student later.

* * *

" I am so glad your pupils were right," Rose stood on the other side of the table that Ryo occupied, " they told me they see you in this coffee shop occasionally," he gestured toward the seat, " May I?"

Ryo looked up with a nod, " Sure."

Rose sat without taking off his overcoat and placing his hands on top of the table he pushed Ryo's portrait to him, " You left this in the classroom."

Ryo glanced at it, but didn't touch it, " Thank you."

Rose crossed his arms on the light wood grain and leaning forward asked, " Who is this man looking at?"

Ryo looked up at his Professor with a raised brow.

Rose nodded, " I thought as much," he smiled gently when he saw Ryo's frown, " I'm not judging you."

" I know," Ryo bent down and after some time pulled out another portrait and placing it over 'Passion' looked at his Professor.

Rose looked down at the portrait and raised his brows in surprised, " 'Anger'. So soon?"

" It was the same night. Last night," Ryo shook his head slowly closing his eyes, " The same night I photographed 'Passion'."

" Oh my."

" Yeah."

Rose frowned some, " Why are you running from him? What he wants to give you?"

Ryo shrugged, " I really don't think I am."

Rose lifted his head to meet Ryo's gaze. Rose sighed, " Of course you are. This man's emotion is clear in your portrait for 'Passion', I don't see how you could have missed it. ," he looked down seeing the edge of 'Anger' nodded as if fully understanding for the first time, " or perhaps you didn't miss them at all," he touched the picture, " for if this was taken in the same day it is clear to me that you saw and understood his emotions perfectly," Rose locked eyes with Ryo, " so you provoked a fight and ran."

Rose gave a soft chuckle at Ryo's stunned reaction then he reached for Ryo's portfolio that was atop the table. He thumbed through it gracefully looking for the first pictured he had seen of Ryo's stunning model, " You can track the progress of your relationship through your portraits of this man."

Ryo looked at his Professor and upon seeing that the man had his attentions on the pictures, looked down at them as well.

Rose touched the photograph, the one taken at that very table, " Here your relationship starts. A passing interest, an acknowledgment of his beauty," he turned the page and 'Sorrow' was shown, " Vulnerability. A trust has formed between the two of you and he his willing to show you part of his true self," Rose reached under and pulled 'Passion' out from under the portfolio, "Here his true intentions are shown. They are so genuine, his..." Rose paused not sure if he should go on, but the more he looked at the photograph the more he knew he was right, " his love for you has bloomed," then he pulled 'Anger' back to the top, " and lastly rejection."

" I didn't reject him," Ryo was frowning again, " He started the fight. He was angry. That's all."

" Oh yes, at first glance anyone would say this man is furious. However, take a close look at his eyes. Really study the picture, truthfully Mr. Maclean," Rose's gaze bore into Ryo's, " you could have turned this in as 'Sorrow'."

Ryo's eyes widened at those words and the reality of how deeply it hurt to hear them.

" I don't know why the air would change so suddenly to produce this," Rose tapped the picture taken in the middle of Dee's rage, " but I think you should try to make things right. Why, oh why would you throw this away?" Rose spread his palm over 'Passion', "Do you know what I would give to have someone look at me like _this_?" Rose's eyes were pleading and sad. He stood slowly and with a small smile and a nod goodbye turned and left the coffee house.

Ryo looked after him for a minute before taking his pictures and laying them all out in order. He looked over the group and went over his Professor's words again and again. At the end of it all Ryo had made up his mind.

He needed to see Dee and he needed to see him now.

* * *

AN: One more chapter to go! I am playing with the idea of a sequel I don't really know yet, but the next chapter is the last. I am having a blast writing this and I am just so grateful for all the reviews I've gotten! Thank you all so much! 


	5. Happiness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all merchandise related thereof.

AN: Boy, was this ever a fun story to write! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are what kept this story on track! Thanks also to the ones who read, but did not review also. I am still playing with the idea of a sequel so it may or may not happen...not sure yet. So just keep and eye out for it! Thanks so much again you guys!!!

* * *

Ryo stood at Dee's front door for five full minutes, tracing the wood grain with his dark eyes. He had drove straight over from the coffee house, but hadn't worked out all that he wanted to say. Ryo took a deep breath and raising his hand knocked quietly. Ryo shook his head, he knew Dee wouldn't be able to hear that. Knocking harder Ryo felt his body tense, he wasn't sure why he was nervous because he wanted to talk to Dee. Ryo sighed, but he wasn't sure if Dee wanted to talk with him. No one was coming to the door so Ryo knocked again and even harder this time.

"I think it will break faster if you kick it," Dee smirked at Ryo as the stunned man turned to face him. Dee walked up with his groceries and using his key unlocked the door, " If you come in you have to help me put 'em up."

Ryo stepped through after Dee and walked with him into the kitchen. The two men silently put away the groceries, Ryo opting to look around for where things went rather than ruin the companionable silence by opening his mouth and asking questions. In fact, it wasn't until everything was put away and Dee had grabbed himself and Ryo a soda did Dee break the quiet.

Leaning against the kitchen island Dee popped open his can and spoke not looking at Ryo, " After this coke I'll pose for you. You want me to change clothes?"

Ryo's head shot up in mild surprise, " Y-you still want to pose?"

Dee looked up with a cocked brow and a slightly perturbed look to his face, " I am a man of my word Ryo. You have two more photos to take right?"

Ryo shook his head, " One actually..." then in a small soft voice he went on, "that one I took during our...fight, counted."

Dee nodded morosely, " Alright. So you wanna do this now?" he went to take a sip of his soda then decided against it. He placed it behind him on the island.

" Um...I don't..." Ryo was tapping the top of his can, he hadn't even bothered opening his, "No, not now," he slammed his can down on the island and walked briskly from the apartment. Dee didn't try to stop him.

Ryo kicked himself mentally. Though looking Dee in the eye had been harder than he had anticipated he hadn't expected to chicken out in the end. Ryo sighed vowing that he would call Dee and ask to see him tonight at dinner.

Dinner came and went without a call.

* * *

" Wow, he is amazing!" a woman by the name of Amie was looking over J.J's shoulder, "I mean, you're so great at drawing!" she was genuinely impressed, not blowing hot air trying to get on Jemmy's good side.

" Thanks! It's so much easier when you have a model this handsome to work with," J.J. smiled at the woman holding the picture higher so she could see it better.

Ryo was seated next to J.J. today and he was trying hard not to reach over and slap J.J. in the mouth. He was furious, not because Amie and J.J. were admiring a wonderful piece of artwork, but because they were admiring the model. A model Ryo knew as Dee. Ryo tapped his pencil on his desk irritably and stared straight ahead at the caulk board.

" Hey, hey Ryo," Amie leaned over and smacked his desk, " Look at this picture!" she snatched it from J.J. who made a loud protest, then she put it on the table in front of Ryo.

Ryo closed his eyes with a sigh after he had briefly seen the nude thighs and groin of the graphite rendition of Dee Laytner, " Yes, thank you Amie, but I have already seen it."

" Oh no, it's a different one, this is from this morning," J.J. grabbed the paper from Ryo's desk and glared at Amie dramatically.

" This morning," Ryo whispered.

" Yeah, he is modeling for all the classes today," J.J. was staring at the picture dreamily, "This was our second time with him, but I think it will the other two classes first time with him."

Ryo's head shot up and his brows furrowed, " Two? What?" he shook his head gathering his things, " No no no," Ryo stood and ran from the room just as his Professor entered.

Rose turned and watched his student flee and wondered what had happened this time, but knew unconditionally that it had some thing to do with that model of his.

Ryo had no idea where the art room was but when he found it he didn't hesitate swinging open the door. All the artist in the room turned to look at who had entered and interrupted their mood. Ryo ignored the stares and fought through his embarrassment at being so bold. He took a deep breath then with a mock haughty tilt to his head, crossed his arms and sought out his target.

Ryo glared directly into Dee's eyes. Dee looked back from his place on the platform in the center of the room, his emotions unreadable though his face. The two men stared at one another for what seemed like decades before the moment was broken by the Professor's voice.

" Excuse me can I help you?" the middle aged woman had risen from her chair and was now looking at Ryo with worry in her eyes.

Ryo didn't acknowledge that he had heard her let alone that she was there at all. When he did speak it was to Dee. They were the two most reassuring and hopeful words Dee had ever heard come from Ryo's lips, " Get dressed."

Without reservations Dee stepped from the platform silently and gathering his robe from a nearby chair walked into a back room. Ryo turned and left the art room shutting the door behind him. Leaning heavily against it he let out a long breath of air. After feeling like his nerves were back in order and his racing heart had slowed he pushed himself up right and stood in the middle of the hall. Ryo was looking at the floor, the ugly and worn olive green carpet, when he heard the door open. He looked up as Dee stepped into the hall and caught a glimpse of the Art Instructor trying in vain to talk her model into returning.

Dee slammed the door, shocking the class into silence and causing Ryo to start at the sound. Dee's brows were slightly furrowed and his breathing was heavy. Dee was annoyed, " You have five seconds. Make it good. Explain."

Ryo licked his lips then spoke evenly despite the fact that his heart began to quicken in beats, " I thought we established that you body is for my eyes only."

Dee was clearly taken aback by Ryo's words if the rise in eyebrows and widening of eyes could be a judge. He took a deep breath, " But if you remember I never agreed to stop modeling."

Now it was Ryo's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise. He pursed his lips and with a tight nod whispered, " Fine, do whatever you want," he turned to leave only to have his upper arm caught by Dee.

Dee roughly jerked Ryo back around to face him and locking eyes spoke through gritted teeth, " For the first time in my life I don't want to do whatever I want to do," he gave Ryo one good shake, " Tell me what to do."

With large eyes Ryo watched the plethora of emotions flood into Dee's emeralds. Hurt. Respect. Confusion. Caring. Anger. Hope. Exhaustion. Love. Ryo opened his mouth to speak then shut it, staring into those eyes a little longer.

Then finally, " I want you to leave with me now. Right now."

Dee nodded releasing Ryo's arm, " Very well then," he turned and stuffing his hands into his pockets walked in the direction that would lead them out of the school.

* * *

They were silent as they walked to the campus courtyard waiting until they had sat on the edge of the massive fountain to speak.

Ryo cleared his throat, " I'm sorry about this," he waved his hand in between the two of them, " all of it. Sorry that I lead you on and that I used you for my portraits."

Dee bit his bottom lip and groaned some, the sting of rejection didn't become easier to bear with age he found. In fact this time, being discarded by Ryo, a man whom he was extremely attracted to, burned him from the inside out. He felt like he couldn't breathe, but wanted to scream questions and demand answers all the while also wanting to get up and run away like a wounded animal. Dee chuckled halfheartedly, in some ways he was.

Ryo continued turning his face away and speaking to the ground, " Sorry the idea frightened me. Sorry I wasn't stronger and bolder. Sorry-"

Dee cut him off then, " Just stop okay. I get it. You're sorry," he let out a loud sigh, " I need to go back. I might be able to convince the Instructor to let me back in," he looked over at Ryo and laughed flatly, " still need the money ya know."

Ryo frowned, " You interrupted me."

" Yeah, well how many different ways can you tell a guy you aren't interested?"

Ryo finally looked up at Dee, " I never said that."

" You don't have to," Dee smirked with furrowed brows, " I get the point," he stood stretching languidly , " thanks for the walk."

" Dee don't," it was the tiredness and pleading in Ryo's voice that made Dee turn around and look down at him, " I never said I wasn't interested. I am just trying to apologize for all the wrong things that I have done."

Dee stared for a moment then sat back down slowly, " Well...then I am sorry for interrupting you."

Ryo nodded, " Accepted," he glanced side long at Dee to find the man fully turned and looking directly at him, " I don't care if you understand or not, but please promise me you won't go back into that room and model."

Dee narrowed his eyes in thought, " Why?"

Ryo sighed then looked over at Dee and his voice rose some as he answered, " Because I can't stand watching Jemmy salivate all over you!"

" J.J.?" Dee chuckled, " he's harmless."

Ryo looked at Dee in disbelief, " You know him by some nickname?"

Dee held up his hands in protest, " No, no! That is what he asked me to call him," he was smiling nervously now.

Ryo stood, " What so you two are buddies?" he walked from Dee.

Dee laughed, he found Ryo quite amusing when the man was jealous. Standing swiftly he ran up behind Ryo wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the shoulder, "Come now Ryo, you are overreacting. If you truly want this body of mine to belong to you all you have to do is ask."

Ryo tensed at the warmth of Dee's breath tickling his ear. The thought that Dee was freely offering himself was a thrilling one, but Ryo didn't want to think too deeply about it. Instead he placed his own hands over Dee's and leaned back with a small smile.

"I won't ask for that, I just want your forgiveness for now," Ryo turned himself around in Dee's arms, " I have been such an idiot about all of this."

Dee laughed, " Yes, yes you have!" he nipped Ryo's bottom lip playfully, " I do forgive you though."

" Dee, why don't you move in with me?" Ryo averted his eyes as he spoke, " I mean just as roommates, until you can find a better job. A real job."

Dee thought the slightly flustered expression of Ryo's was true beauty itself, " Fine, I will, but I am not a charity case. I want to help out and pay for things when I can 'kay," he looked at Ryo with eyes expressing just how serious he was about that.

Ryo nodded, " Sure, sure."

Ryo was smiling more now, his class and the last assignment completely forgotten. The talk with Rose had helped and he had realized that the longer he was away from Dee the more he missed him. He never realized the absence of someone--no a _certain_ someone, could make you feel so thoroughly empty. Ryo tried not to kick himself for fighting his feelings for so long and though he still somewhat nervous about this new path in his life he had to admit that it wonderful to finally give in to his true emotions.

" So," Dee spoke joyfully, " can I move in tonight?"

Ryo stepped back laughing and took in the sight of Dee. It still amazed him that Dee's beauty could continue to grow the more he saw him. Standing in the sunlight now he was a vison of strong masculinity and pure sexuality. The ultra violet light hit his pupils at such angles that the green seemed to dance and glitter, brightening the longer he held his magnificent smile. The breeze caressed his dark smooth hair and every now and then some stray locks would cross in front of his face, shielding his eyes with playful allure.

Ryo smiled and for the first time since meeting Dee didn't long for a camera. For Dee's expression of Happiness would have made a beautiful photograph.


End file.
